


Winter

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and nothing else, fnhdfb i dont wanna name it winter bc that sounds like something id use for an angsty fic, he might reasonably be dead idk, i lov them, i wrote janus very differently than how i usually do, im just posting this because i havent done anything in a long time, its not that bad though, might rewrite this with angst, this originally started out with a plot but it eventually just turned into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Janus despises winter, being half-snake and all. Luckily for him, his boyfriend isnotcold-blooded.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Winter

Winter was the worst season.

Well, Janus thought so. Only one other person was on his side, though. Virgil liked it because he could wear hoodies comfortably, Patton liked it because of snowmen, Logan disliked it just as much as summer because of the extremes, but his reasoning was that you can always put more clothes on, and Remus liked it because you can get frostbite. And cause avalanches. And bury your friends in the snow (something Janus was _not_ happy about).

But Roman hated winter. No one was going to be rescuing princes in the three-foot snow.

It didn’t snow in Florida. But the Imagination was not Florida.

Janus trudged along in his makeshift snow shoes that weren’t really doing all that much. His ankles were wet, he was cold, and he just wanted to go home. But no, Remus _had_ to burn down his room, and now he had to find either him or his brother to rebuild it for him. None of the other sides were good enough at conjuring to do something as big as that. So today had to have been the day that both siblings were staying in their castles to do whatever the fuck they did there.

The sun was going down. Great. It was going to be even colder.

He shivered, seeing Roman’s castle past the trees, at least. It took him longer than he would’ve liked to admit to remove the snowshoes that hadn’t really worked and nearly collapsed at the big door trying to use the knocker. 

“...Janus?”

“C-can you h-help me w-with my room-”

Thank God for his layers, but they didn’t do that much if he was half-snake. He was hunched over so much that his head was below Roman’s. The creative side took one of his hands that was previously tightly wrapped around his opposite arm. “Let’s make sure you don’t freeze to death first.”

Roman leaned down a bit, picking up his boyfriend’s legs and carried his shivering body up a winding staircase, presumably to a warmer place. It was already infinitely warmer inside than the freezing winter air.

“T-this is your room here?”

“Have I never brought you here before?” Roman took a look around his own room. “What, is it intimidating?”

It _was_ large. Roman managed to pull a heavy comforter over his and his boyfriend’s shoulders, his own warmth preserved against Janus. The deceitful side sank closer to the source of heat. Roman grinned, carrying him to his overly ornate bed where he sat with the half-snake in his lap.

“...This is why I hate winter,” he grumbled.

“So, you came all this way in the freezing winter just to ask me to fix your room? Was it Remus?”

“Yes. And I need a place to sleep. I tried to get here before the sun went down, but… I’m not going to make it back before it’s dark. If you came with me I’d probably be fine, but otherwise it’ll be too cold in the dark.”

“You could’ve just slept on the couch.”

“I- I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Well… if you need a place to sleep, you can’t go back without me, and I can’t go back until tomorrow because I’m going to work on another part of the Imagination with Remus in the morning… why don’t you just stay here?”

“...I suppose I could.”

Roman smiled, kissing Janus’s cheek and shifting so his back was against the wall and Janus in his lap. Janus leaned his head against his boyfriend’s chest, looking up into his eyes. He was grateful for the hands that stroked his scaled cheek, allowing him to close his eyes and sink into the touch.

“You gonna take off your coat yet? Cuddling’s much nicer without it.”

Janus wriggled out from inside it, turning over and burying his head in Roman’s chest. He planned to never open his eyes again.

“So, new rule. You can come here whenever you want, which works out for both of us.”

“If it’s cold like this, you have to cuddle me.”

Roman ran his fingers through Janus’s hair, twisting it at the end, eventually letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. “That seems fair. Anyway, I don’t mind.”

Janus cuddled closer, smiling. “I love you, Roman.”


End file.
